deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy
Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Featuring Shovel Knight from the eponymous Video Game against Terraria Guy from Terraria Description Shovel Knight vs Terraria! Two indie game 8-bit throwbacks fight in a duel of weapons vs weapons! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: The 8-Bit era, the Golden Age of gaming. Today we'll be putting two throwbacks of such era in a duel of weapons vs weapons Boomstick: Shovel Knight, the knight who uses a Shovel! Who in the hell wo-''' Wiz: And Terraria Guy, the Warrior of Terraria. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shovel Knight Wiz: Long, long ago. There where two knights who traveled the land to search for wealth. Those two were Shield Knight and Shovel Knight Boomstick: Wait, so Shovel Knight uses a Shovel as a weapon?? Wiz: Let me get to that. Soon however they entered the Tower of Fate Boomstick: And then shit hit the fan. Whilst Shovel Knight managed to flee successfully. Shield Knight was captured. Now he lost his lover. And the ability to knock her up if you know what I’m saying. Heheh. Wiz: Then came the Order of No Quarter. A group of knights lead by The Enchantress and starting wrecking havoc. Now, like two certain guys we know. He had to pull out of retirement and fight the forces. Boomstick: With a Shovel! Seriously, how does one use a shovel as a weapon!? Wiz: Actually it’s not impossible. The real life equivalent is the Monk’s Spade. A weapon which can bury found corpses that haven’t yet gotten a proper burial and the crescent part can be used as a defensive tactic. Boomstick: Well, more you know. Wiz: It’s difficult to master meaning Shovel Knight’s use of it makes it all the more impressive. He can bludgeon foes, reflect projectiles or bounce on their heads repeatedly Boomstick: What is it like a Shovel pogo-stick? Wiz: Actually, that’s not far off. But if it isn’t enough he has a ton of relics Boomstick: Shit ton? Wiz: You can say that. He has the Flare Wand which can shoot fireballs, Chaos Orb which bounces endlessly around the arena, and the Phase Locket which briefly turns him intangible Boomstick: Dust Knuckles which can dig through dirt, Throwing Anchor which is thrown in an arc..dear god do I hope it isn’t like the rock in the Friday the 13th game *shudder* Wiz: Lastly the War Horn which shoots out powerful soundwaves Boomstick: Like those tween pop stars.. Wiz: Alchemy Coin turns enemies into coins..no really. Mobile Gear runs over foes and the Propeller Dagger launches Shovel Knight horizontally. Perfect for stabbing foes. Boomstick: Holy shit that’s a lot of weapons. I like this guy! Wiz: However, it’s based off of his magic meter. If he runs out he can’t use any more. Boomstick: Good thing he has The Ichor of Renewal which fully replenishes his health and magic meter. Wiz: However he can only use it once. Boomstick: Shovel Knight has single-handedly defeated the likes of Order of No Quarter, his rival Black Knight, Battletoads and even Kratos. Wiz: Though he won’t be beating Spawn any time soon. Anyway, Shovel Knight is rather slow. And as he’s gone through years of solitude he isn’t as experienced as you may think. Boomstick: But, now we’ve all learned that Shovels can make decent weapons after all. Shovel Knight: Prepare to taste justice! Shovel justice! Terraria Guy Wiz: For this Death Battle we’ll be using Pre 1.3 update Terraria Guy. Boomstick: Yeah, anyway. In the middle of an island called..Terraria. Yeah, namedrop. The once peaceful land was getting corrupted by the...corruption. No, seriously Wiz: All hope was lost, until a man and a guide woke up in the middle of the island and set off to kill every monster in that area. That man is..actually, he’s just the nameless and pastless character type. Boomstick: Oh, boring. But, who needs that when you have the assortment of weapons this guy has! He wields the Terra Blade, a very strong sword which can fire a green bolt projectile which does more damage than the actual swing of the sword Wiz: The Tonbogiri is a spear which can inflict the Poison debuff, the Paladin’s Hammer is..some sort of hammer boomerang. Flarion is a flail which fires homing bubbles..yeah.. Boomstick: He has the Scourge of the Corrupter, Tsunami bow, and a..Snowman Cannon which is somehow his most powerful rocket launcher. Wiz: He also has guns Boomstick: Stand aside Wiz, this is my territory! He has the Shotgun, Sniper Rifle..Megashark, Flamethrower and a fucking Piranha Gun. Seriously! Wiz: And he’s also a magician. Boomstick: Jesus, is there anything Terraria Guy isn’t? Wiz: He isn’t exactly organized. He has the Blizzard Staff, Heat Ray, Rainbow Gun.. Boomstick: What the hell is it with these weird weapons? Wiz: And the Golden Shower....wait, you aren’t gon- Boomstick: AHAHAHAHA! Wiz: Ugh..he also has Dynamite. A very strong weapon that destroys, pretty much everything around it. Boomstick: He also has potions..*Deep breath in* Endurance, Inferno, Invisibility, Ironskin, Lifeforce, Rage, Regeneration, Health, Mana, Swiftness, Feather Falling, Wrath! *Falls over, passed out* Wiz: ..okay. Lastly he has the Shroomite armor which boots defense and shooting power, Frostspark Boots that let him fly briefly and run at superhuman speeds, Ankh Shield grants him immunity to many sorts of debuffs and tank any attacks without flinching, Fishron Wings let’s him fly even higher and make him immune to falling damage. Boomstick: HOOOLY SHIT. THAT IS TOO MANY WEAPONS.. Wiz: With this he’s been able to kill the likes of the Eye of Cthulhu early on, Wall of Flesh, The Destroyer, Duke Fishron and more. And he’s been able to breath in space and dig through hell and back on multiple occasions. Boomstick: However without his god damn huge amount of weapons he’s..honestly nothing. And he isn’t the best swordsman Wiz: But, few can withstand the wrath of his assortment of weapons.. Boomstick: Blaugh..it’s finally over..*Falls back down* Death Battle! It was an average day for Terraria Guy. He was chilling at his house and was quite happy with his life, even with all of the monsters he had to face. However, a new challenger approached the house (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBz5H_z47us) This challenger was none other than the warrior, Shovel Knight. He got out his trusty Shovel Blade. TG walked out casually and got out his Terra Blade. Shovel Knight looked on with confidence as they got into a fighting stance FIGHT! Shovel Knight charged ahead and swung. TG also swung and countered each other. Both of them continued swinging again and again. But then Shovel Knight struck TG in the chest and dropkicked him aside. Terraria Guy however wasn’t done. Shovel Knight ran up and leaped into the air. Shovel Knight began jumping down on Terraria Guy with the Shovel Blade. He struck down three times before Terraria Guy shot the Rainbow Gun. Shovel Knight flew back and was getting more angry. Terraria Guy shot 5 arrows from the Tsunami but Shovel Knight reflected it back. Terraria Guy however swung the Terra Blade launching the green bolt projectile. But Shovel Knight reflected that too. Shovel Knight used the Propeller Dagger and launched forward. Terraria Guy fired at him with the Shotgun but ended up getting stabbed. Shovel Knight kicked him back and into a Jungle. Terraria Guy having enough shot Shovel Knight point blank with a Sniper Rifle, stunning him. Terraria Guy then threw a stick of dynamite and launched Shovel Knight into a cave. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-9nKGc85FQ) Shovel Knight was starting to get more angry as Terraria Guy flew in. Shovel Knight ran up to him and slashed him in the face with the Shovel Blade. Terraria Guy flew back up and fired the Megashark rapidly at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight got launched near a pit. Terraria Guy sprayed the Golden Shower but Shovel Knight used the Phase Locket and walked through it. Shovel Knight slashed Terraria Guy four times and sent him falling down the pit. However Terraria Guy wasn’t phased by the fall thanks to the Fishron Wings. Terraria Guy used a Greater Healing Potion and got ready to fight. Shovel Knight used the Ichor of Renewal and slid down the pit. Shovel Knight got out the Dust Knuckles and began punching Terraria Guy down deeper. Terraria Guy used the Blizzard Staff and an icicle cut Shovel Knight in the chest. Terraria Guy then slammed Shovel Knight into the ground and they both began to plummet into the underworld. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-v-u0GaxIs) Both of them fell down onto a platform and faced each other for a final showdown. Terraria Guy began to fly up and began shooting the Heat Ray at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight fired the Flame Wand and sent Terraria Guy down. Terraria Guy landed on his feet however without a scratch. Shovel Knight used the Mobile Gear but Terraria Guy leaped over and fired the Piranha Gun. Attaching a piranha onto Shovel Knight. Terraria Guy used this as a chance to use a Greater Mana Potion. Then use a Wrath Potion. Shovel Knight fends off the Piranha and uses the War Horn launching Terraria Guy into a wall. Terraria Guy threw the Paladin’s Hammer at Shovel Knight and it struck him in the head. Sending him onto the ground. Terraria Guy flew up but Shovel Knight tossed the Throwing Anchor. But Terraria Guy shrugged it off and began burning Shovel Knight with the flamethrower. Shovel Knight was on his last legs as Terraria Guy fired the Snowman Cannon and it exploded Shovel Knight’s head to bits and the Shovel Blade flew right out of his hands. Shovel Knight’s remaining body fell to the ground as Terraria Guy approached the Shovel Blade. Terraria Guy picked it up and added it to his inventory. K.O! Terraria Guy began killing some Red Devils with the Shovel Blade. Trying it out for the first time Conclusion Boomstick: Hell yeah for weapons! Wiz: While Shovel Knight did slightly have the experience advantage, it didn’t mean much against Terraria Guy’s relentless arsenal. Boomstick: Overall Terraria Guy’s arsenal countered all of Shovel Knight’s and while Terraria Guy had to wait every minute to use a healing potion Shovel Knight could only use it once Wiz: And while Shovel Knight has defeated Kratos, he didn’t have nearly all of his arsenal in the fight. And GoW isn’t that strong of a verse anyway Boomstick: And Terraria Guy had a ton more mobility due to his flight giving him complete control over the battlefield. Shovel Knight’s chances of victory just blew up in his face Wiz: The winner is Terraria Guy Who will you be rooting for? Shovel Knight Terraria Guy Next Time (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! An egg is shown ???: You must be working with Specter.. FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Terraria vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015